An abundant literature indicates that hippocampal EEG correlates closely with the topography of motor behavior in many species. Data from the cat suggests that there is a major species difference and that hippocampal EEG is not related to motor behavior in the cat. The proposed work will confirm or disconfirm some of the alleged differences between cat and other species and will thereby provide data upon which a comparative neuropsychological theory of hippocampal function might be based. Three specific questions will be asked about relationships between hippocampal EEG and behavior in the cat. The first is what EEG pattern accompanies "automatic" behavior (licking, chewing, etc.) in the cat. The second is what hippocampal EEG pattern accompanies locomotion in the cat. The third is whether the rhythmical-slow activity (RSA) which can occur during locomotion in the cat is atropine sensitive. The answer to these three questions have been established for many species, but they continue to be disputed for the cat. The goal of the proposed work is to establish clear answers to these questions for the cat in order that the extent of species differences in hippocampal functions might be more accurately estimated.